Broken Heart, Broken Country
by AzarelleTheGamer
Summary: Six years ago, King Harold and Queen Eleanor got into a divorce. A month ago, Queen Victoria died. Prince Liam, Eleanor's son, is forced to have a Selection by Harold. Meanwhile, the country is divided on the subject of keeping the country a complete monarchy or changing it to a constitutional monarchy. SYOC closed.
1. Madden 06

**A/N Welcome to my SYOC. Rules and form are at the bottom, along with how the country sees each of the royals and some other important things. This story will be in Prince Liam's point of view unless I say otherwise.**

"What?!" I shout, outraged. I stand up quickly, furious. "Your player's hand went through my player's head! That's not even possible!" I shout, and my sister Rosalie just snickers. The video replays. "See?!"

"Deal with it," Rosalie sings. "Anyways, it's just a game. You don't need to freak out Lee."

"Yes! I do need to freak out! This is why I like playing Madden 05 better! Madden 06 has so many glitches!" I huff, sitting back down on my couch as Rosalie continues to snicker.

I hear a knock on my door, but before I can see who it is, Rosalie yells "Come in!"

"You can't invite random people into my room!" I scold her as my best friend Drake walks in.

"I heard yelling and came as soon as I could. Playing Madden 06 again?" Drake asks, smirking.

"Yup," Rosalie says, blushing. I'm like 95% sure she likes him, despite him being five years older than her. Drake walks and plops down on the couch between us.

"What happened this time?" He asks, amused.

"Look at this replay! Her player's hand went through my player's head!" I complain again, replaying the play.

"Why don't you just play Madden 05?" Drake asks. I turn and glare at Shoe, my puppy German Shepherd, who's laying on Rosalie.

"Shoe ate it. I'm pretty sure Bella did too," I say, and Rosalie glares at me. Bella's her puppy German Shepherd.

"Bella was with me, there's no way she ate your video game. And anyways, don't accuse my puppy of doing something she didn't do," Rosalie says, hugging Bella, who's also laying on Rosalie. I swear to goodness, that girl is the dog whisperer.

Rosalie's phone rings, and she answers it. Drake takes her remote and plays Madden 06 with me while Rosalie talks to whoever it is she's talking to.

"Lee, Dad wants us at his office. Now," she says. Her face is serious, and I begin to become concerned. Last time Dad wanted us in his office was to say Rosalie's mom was dead. This can't be good.

We say goodbye to Drake and walk to Dad's office, Shoe and Bella at our heels.

"Bella, stop attacking Shoe," Rosie orders Bella as we reach Dad's office. I take a deep breath and push the door open.

Dad looks up from the papers he's holding, his expression grim. I feel my stomach drop and look at Rosie. The look on her face tells me she's reliving the moment Dad told her about her mom all over again.

"What is it Dad?" I ask as I sit down on one of the seats across from him. Dad motions for Rosie to sit down.

"No thanks," she says, in a rigid voice. Ever since her mom's death she's been cold and distant to Dad. Treating him with the same kind of treatment he treats her with.

"I've had a thought-" Dad starts to say.

"That must have been a lonely journey," Rosie mutters. Thankfully Dad doesn't hear her, but I do and glare at her.

"-Liam, it's time for you to have a Selection," Dad finishes. I blink it surprise. "Every prince has one. It's how I meet your mother." I don't want to have a Selection.

"And that went well," I say sarcastically. Dad and Mom divorced when I was six, and Dad married Rosie's mom right after. Dad fixes me with a look.

"Having a Selection after the whole scandal with Callie will help you regain some of your dignity," Dad continues, pretending like I had never spoken.

"Dignity? Callie told the world his secrets! That has nothing to do with dignity!" Rosie spits. Dad looks at her with disapproval.

"He should have never told her any in the first place," he says, in a disapproving voice.

"I thought she was the one," I inform Dad. Dad looks down for a second, and I think I've one and gotten out of this stupid Selection.

"Well, she wasn't," he says, in a hard voice. Hurt fills me. I'm still not over Callie. "During the Selection, Rosalie, you will be teaching the girls etiquette.

"What?!" Rosie cries. "Two things: One, it's not like they're going to listen to me, I'm only fourteen! Two, I'm horrible at etiquette, which you would know if you ever paid any attention to anything but your work and 'coworkers'!" She shouts, and storms out of the room, slamming the door. By 'coworkers' she means people Dad's had affairs with.

"Get back here right now young lady!" Dad shouts, getting up and opening the door. Surprise surprise, she doesn't come back. I'm like, 95% sure she hates him. I don't blame her- I kind of hate him too. "You are having a Selection," Dad growls, sitting back in his seat. "Get out of my sight," he says, and I leave the room, making sure to slam the door.

**A/N Before I get into the rules and form, let me go over some key things.**

**1) King Harold married Eleanor in his Selection, had Liam, and six years later, got in a divorce with Eleanor. Almost right after that, he married Victoria, an actress, and they had Rosalie.**

**2) In a rebel attack a month ago, Queen Victoria died.**

**3) Liam was in a very serious relationship with Callie, a politician's daughter, but then she told his secrets to the world. He broke up with her, but is still devastated over what she did.**

**4) The country is currently divided. The upper castes are all for keeping the monarchy the way it is, the lower castes want a constitutional monarchy. Ex-Queen Eleanor is currently a politician and is trying to start a constitutional monarchy.**

**5) There was never any animosity between Victoria and Eleanor, because secretly, Victoria supported Eleanor.**

**6) Liam's nickname for Rosalie is Rosie, and he is the only one allowed to call her that. Liam only lets Drake and Rosie call him Lee. Although, he never let Rosie call him Lee, she just continued to do it and he just gave up on it.**

**Public's Opinions of Each of the Royals & Who They Actually Are:**

**King Harold: He's hated by the lower castes because he represents the complete monarchy, but loved by the upper castes because he represents the complete monarchy. He is openly supporting a complete monarchy. Over all, he's an okay king, but a horrible father and husband. FC: Undecided**

**Ex-Queen Eleanor: While she was queen, she was loved by everyone. She genuinely wanted to make the world a better place, and still does. She was played as the victim when she got into the divorce, and still is. As a politician, she is loved by the lower castes but despised by the upper castes. She is a great mother to Liam. She has a strong head on her shoulders, and is very kind. FC: Undecided**

**Queen Victoria: When she married Harold, she was originally hated because she took Eleanor's place. After a while, however, the country learned to love her, and was devastated when she died. Liam and her never really bonded as mother to son, despite her attempts to. She was kind, caring, and affectionate. FC: Undecided**

**Crown Prince Liam: Liam is currently seen as being the country's sweetheart. The public loves him and feels bad for what Callie did to him, although they love to bring it up. In person, he's competitive, loyal, stubborn, rebellious (only a little), and smart. FC: Jake T. Austin**

**Princess Rosalie: The public thinks Rosalie's quiet, demure and shy, and is pitied for losing her mom at a young age. She is only quiet on TV because she knows what the press can do and thinks about her words and their impact before she says anything. Despite trying to always prove herself to her dad, he's always been distant to her, and now she is distant to him. She's smart, loyal, competitive, and brave. FC: Magdalena Zalejska**

**Despite some of Liam's and Rosalie's personality similarities, they're very different.**

**SYOC Rules**

**1\. Diversity. I do not want girls that are all the same. Give me mean girls, give me nice girls.**

**2\. These girls need to be realistic. Don't make them perfect. Everyone has their flaws.**

**3\. You can submit as many girls as you want, just remember other people might want to submit (hopefully).**

**4\. I have every right to change the girls. If she doesn't fit the plot, I might change her, and I don't want you getting angry with me because I didn't follow the characters strictly. You have to remember this is my story and these are my characters.**

**5\. Make sure to check which province is open before you take a province.**

**6\. Reservations will only be held for five days; any longer, and that reservation is now gone.**

**7\. I have no limit on how many girls I might take, so if I have a lot of girls, I might not write your girl as often as you would like. I'll try to give everyone equal time, but I'm not perfect.**

**8\. If your girl is eliminated or dies, do not come complaining to me. It is for the advancement of the plot.**

**9\. After you are done with the form, erase the brackets.**

**10\. If your character's opinions and treatment changes due to a change of events, contact me.**

**11\. I will take guest submissions, although would prefer PMs so I can contact you if I have questions.**

**12\. I have every right to deny submissions if they are contradictory or not in enough detail. If they are not in enough detail, I will just ask you to put in more detail and we will be fine.**

**My Pinterest username is ElleTheLowkeyGamer, and I have a board for my SYOC.**

**Form**

Basics

Name:

Meaning for Name: [Optional, but advised]

Nickname(s): [Optional. Unless it's a shortened name, please elaborate on why she has the nickname.]

Province and City:

Caste:

Job:

Age: [18-22]

Appearance

Faceclaim:

Differences from faceclaim: [Optional]

How old do they appear:

Height:

Weight:

Style: [Fee free to put Pinterest here]

Hair: [How do they do it? Did they color it? Feel free to put Pinterest here]

Post-Makeover: [What changed about them after their makeover? Did they cut their hair? Dye their hair?]

How do they usually appear: [Tired? Messy? Happy? Sad? Angry?]

Personality

Personality: [Details!]

Who does she befriend: [What type of people would she befriend?]

Treatment of people: [How does she treat people? Why does she treat them this way?]

Treatment of the other Selected:

Treatment of each of the royal family members:

Ambitions and Dreams

What do they want to do with their life:

What is their unrealistic dream:

What is their realistic dream:

What expectations do they have for themselves in life: [Optional]

Opinions

What does she think of other people in general:

What does she think of each of the royal family members:

What does she think of the rebels:

Favorite Color:

Favorite movie genre: [optional]

Favorite song genre: [optional]

Favorite book genre: [optional]

Favorite Superhero:

Favorite Food:

Favorite Drink:

Favorite Season:

Favorite Game: [Board, card, and video]

Favorite Movie:

Favorite Book:

Favorite topic of conversation:

Fears: [Give me stupid and realistic ones. Ex: Spiders, Abandonment.]

Likes: [General]

Dislikes: [General]

Hobbies and Skills

Useful Skills:

Useless Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Habits: [Habits are things they do consciously]

Quirks: [Quirks are things they do unconsciously]

A hobby they'd be embarrassed if someone found out about:

A skill they'd be embarrassed if someone found out about: [Optional]

Family, Friends, Background

Family: [Names, ages, castes, jobs, brief personality, relationship with girl]

Friends: [Names, ages, castes, jobs, brief personality, relationship with girl]

Previous friendships: [Not all of them. Just ones that seriously hurt your girl and why they stopped being friends]

Previous romantic relationships: [Names, ages, castes, jobs, brief personality, relationship with girl, why they dated, why they broke up]

Background: [Don't go into extreme detail. Any family problems, stuff like that. Optional if there's nothing big]

Education:

Type of Childhood: [Was it happy? Sad? You don't need to put a long explanation if you don't want to write it]

Selection

Why did they join the Selection:

If someone was to ask why they joined, what would they say:

Reaction to getting Selected:

Will they regret the decision to join the Selection:

How will they react if there's a rebel attack:

How will they react if there's a death of the palace: [Friends, someone they don't know]

How will they react if they are asked out on a date:

How will they act when they go on a date:

What will they talk about on dates/first meeting with the prince:

What will they talk about with the other Selected: [Optional]

What does their bedroom look like in the palace: [You can say Pinterest.]

Fun Questions. Optional, but fun

Work now or procrastinate:

Early Bird or Night Owl:

Optimist or Pessimist:

Introvert or Extrovert:

Daredevil or Cautious:

Pink or Blue:

Indoors or Outdoors:

Winter or Summer:

Fall or Spring:

Reading or Writing:

Hogwarts House:

Theme Song: [What they think it is and what it actually is]

Quotes: [Feel free to say Pinterest. This one, actually, is not optional. Give me at least one.]

Date Ideas:

Writing/You

What do you NOT want to happen to your girl:

What DO you want to happen to your girl: [I'm not saying it will happen- I'm just saying I need to know]

Do you think I should change POVs every so often: [Optional]

Summary of character that I can put on my profile: [Optional. I can do it if you don't want to, but I'd prefer it if you would do it. At most a paragraph long and don't spoil anything.]

Anything I missed that you want to add:

Your Pinterest Username:


	2. The Big Announcement

**A/N I do not own the Selection or anything like that. Thanks for all the support so far! Also, the names Bella and Rosalie are not a reference to Twilight, I just like the names. I didn't even think of that when I named the character and dog.**

I tug at my collar, nervous. I'm announcing the Selection today. Fun times. I am so nervous.

"Chin up kid," Rosie advises me, walking to me. "They'd kill to see you fall." By 'they' she means the rebels.

She's right. I nod, take a deep breath, and take my seat next to Dad. Rosie sits next to her mom's old seat, staring at it with wide eyes. Before I can say anything to her, she blinks and clenches her fists in her pink skirt. She catches me looking and gives me a firm nod.

"We're starting in three… Two… One… Go!" The Report host, Callie of all people, starts. Dad gave her the position when we started dating, and he never fired her when she spilled my secrets to the whole world. "Hello Illea! Welcome to the Report!" She starts. She continues to blab on, and Dad gives his normal thing. "Well, now that we're past all the boring stuff, none other than our own Prince Liam will be giving a special announcement!" She smiles at me, her smile sharper than a knife. As if I was the one who wronged her, not the other way around.

I walk up and join her, biting my tongue.

"So, what's the announcement?" Callie asks, and I take a deep breath.

"I am going to be hosting a Selection. The forms are already sent out. Within the next six weeks, we will be receiving submissions. On the seventh week, I will be selecting the girls."

"Oh my goodness! I pity- I mean, am so excited for those girls!" Callie says, and I clench my teeth.

"I also have another announcement. Rosalie, if you could join me," I request, and Rosie shoots me an alarmed look. This was not part of the plan. She walks over and awkwardly stands there, as there's no seat "Callie, if you could let Rosalie sit there," I suggest politely.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry Rosa, I was being very unthoughtful," Callie says. She called her Rosa. She has no right. Callie moves and Rosa sits down. Callie stands between us and puts one hand on each of our backs. She digs her nails into our flesh. I prepare to announce my announcements, knowing that Dad's going to be ticked off,

"I have two announcements. The first being that if I do not find love in the Selection, I can and will call it off. The second being that despite some consideration, Princess Rosalie will not be teaching etiquette- Ex-Queen Eleanor will." With that, I grab Rosie's arm, and we walk off the stage, leaving Callie to close up and Dad to seethe with anger. We run through the castle, stopping at each of our rooms to grab Shoe and Bella, and then go to Drake's room. I barge in, and see him lounging on his bed, watching the Report.

"Operation Dad is pissed off," I huff, and Drake sits up.

"Of course he is, you idiot. If it was the first announcement, he'd be fine. But you had to go and invite his ex-wife over," Drake says, while helping Rosalie push one of his bookcases over. We remove a panel, and walk into the secret tunnel. Drake closes it up from behind us. Rosie grabs a flashlight we have ready and we start to walk through the tunnels, finally arrive at a small room, where food and water is waiting for us. I glance at Drake, surprised. This wasn't here last time we came.

"I knew you'd do something stupid and was prepared," is all he says. There are also toys for the puppies, and Rosie's laptop.

"Thanks Drake," I say softly. I sigh. I'm going to have to leave.

"She'll be safe," Drake assures me. "We'll go back and she'll stay here until your dad cools off enough to leave her alone. Why did you invite her up front in the first place?"

"I was going to say that she didn't have to teach etiquette, but not that Mom had to. That was all her," I inform him, sighing in frustration. "She's such an idiot."

"She knows you miss your mom. She can't be with her mom anymore, and she wants you to be with your mom," Drake says softly, and we watch Rosie write on her laptop, occasionally being interrupted by Shoe and Bella. It all clicks.

"That makes sense," I mutter. "Rosie?" I call. She looks up. "Me 'n Drake gotta go. See you later." I say, and we head out.

On our way to our room, Drake asks me "Is it smart to leave her alone? She's been struggling to keep it together since her mom. She needs a distraction, and leaving her alone is not going to help."

"I know. But we have no choice. See you later, bro," I say, and slip into my room. I barely close the door to the secret tunnel and lay down on my bed when Dad comes storming into my room.

"Where is your sister?" He roars. I sit up, and prepare for what's about to happen.

"What do you mean?" I question, pretending to be confused. I don't have to pretend to be worried.

"Don't play stupid with me, boy," he growls. "I know your sister is somewhere, and you know where she is. Now. Answer me. Where is your sister?" He shouts. I shrug, carefully keeping an expression of cold indifference. He comes forward and punches me on the jaw. I clench my fist, keeping silent. Before he can get any farther, Drake walks through the open door whistling. I have never been more grateful for my friend. He pretends to freeze when he sees Dad.

"I'm sorry your majesty, do you want me to leave?" He asks, bowing. Dad puts on a tense smile.

"No, that's okay. I was just leaving anyways," Dad says tightly, and walks out of the room. I hold my jaw. Drake walks over to my mini refrigerator and tosses me a pack of ice.

"Thanks," I say, putting the ice to my face.

~Rosie's POV, two days later~

My laptop says it's been two days since Drake and Lee left me down here, although it feels like eternity. I'm left alone with my anger, grief, and emotions do not mix well together. For awhile, I cried, get angry at myself for crying, and cried some more. Then I wrote, played with the dogs, and ate a little. I slept, then I woke up and Drake came to check up on me. More writing and playing with the dogs. That's all I've done in two days. Every so often I'll hear something, and every muscle in me freezes, and I forget to breathe.

Drake comes through the doorway. "You're free to come out of hiding now." He says.

**A/N So... Yeah... Here's the next chapter. I don't know if I'm going to write another before I have Liam Select the girls. **

**Thanks for reading, and please review.**

**-Elle**


	3. Queen Once, Sister Always

**A/N this is the last chapter before I announce the girls. The beginning part of the chapter is five years in the past, once again in Liam's point of view. This is just a filler chapter, and I also want to get to know Victoria and Eleanor a little bit more.**

"No, Rosalie," Victoria told Rosie softly, but firmly. "What did I tell you?"

"That if I eat too much I'm going to become fat and if I become fat my future husband won't love me," Rosie grumbled. I stared at her hollow cheeks, and anger filled me. She's hungry, and Victoria wasn't letting her eat. She was skinny enough as it was. "How do you even know that will happen?" Rosie demanded. I smile faintly, and catch her eyes, nodding. She can't continue to not eat.

"How do I know? Because the same thing happened to me and your father," Victoria said, looking out the window, a mournful expression on her face.

"It's not your fault, Victoria. Dad's just unable to stay faithful. And anyways, Rosie's only nine. Let her eat a little, will you?" I asked, and grabbed Rosie, swinging her onto my back so I could give her a piggyback ride. "We're going to find Drake, and we're going to play a game," I said, and left the room. Despite being a scrawny fifteen year old, I could easily carry Rosie, and that concerned me. She felt like she was only like, I don't know, forty-five pounds? Maybe less? I was like 95% sure she was forty-five pounds though. Rosie giggled as I carried her to my room. Once we got to my room, I threw her on my bed and walked to my mini refrigerator. I tossed her some cheese (her favorite), walked to my cabinets and tossed her some Oreos (her other favorite).

"Eat up," I tell her. She nods and devours the food readily.

~Now (Well not actually now but during the time the Selection is taking place)~

I gasp as I bolt upright. It's just a dream. Well, not a dream, but a memory placed inside a dream. Odd. I realize my lights are all turned off and get up to turn them on.

"Boo!" Rosie shouts, jumping out from behind a bookshelf. I jump a mile high, and she snickers. I ignore her as I continue to go and turn on my lights.

"Boo!" Drake shouts, jumping out from my bathroom. I punch him in the arm, and Rosie turns on the lights, laughing. I rub my eyes.

"Isn't it too late in the night for you two to be doing this?" I ask them tiredly. Rosie opens the curtains, and I shrink back, shutting my eyes close as the sunlight streams through them.

"It's twelve o' clock, sleepyhead. Dad wants us to meet Eleanor at twelve-thirty. You have half and hour to get ready, make it snappy," Rosie says, and then leaves the room. I sit on my bed and sigh.

"What's up with her?" I ask. Drake frowns at me.

"How are you so oblivious?" He asks me. "No, don't answer that. Anyways, bro, you're seeing your mom today. Rosa lost hers a month ago. It's going to be rough."

"I am oblivious," I agree, and sigh. "I wish I didn't have to have this stupid Selection. The country's already been torn apart, it doesn't need this to divide it. And for Rosie and I, it's just going to add more stress."

"Get changed and stop angsting," Drake says, leaving the room.

"I am not angsting!" I shout at his back. I sigh and get ready for the day.

Rosie's POV, half an hour later

I watch as Lee greets Eleanor, a single tear streaming down my face. She's looking at him like Mom used to look at me. I turn on my heel and walk away. I can't handle this. I need to distract myself. I head to my room, think twice about it, and head to my dad's office.

"Hello," I greet him coldly as I walk in. He looks up from his papers briefly and goes back to inspecting whatever it is he's looking at. Whatever it is that's more important than me. "I would like to help select the girls for Liam's Selection," I say carefully. Dad puts his papers down.

"So now you want to help?" He asks calmly. Too calmly. I freeze, and force myself to keep my expression indifferent.

"Yes, now I want to help," I confirm. He narrows his eyes at me and sighs, rubbing his face.

"Fine. Go. But who you select has to be approved by my counselors. Just get out of my sight," he growls, and I leave, not slamming the door this time. I don't want him to regret this.

When I get to the counselor's council room, I freeze in the doorway. Eleanor is here. There's no getting away from her.

I take a seat, nodding at a few of the counselors as they nod back. I breathe a sigh of relief. Eleanor hasn't seen to notice me.  
"Rosalie, darling! It's been so long since I've seen you!" Eleanor says. I turn to her and fix a smile on my face. She looks so much like Mom. It's to be expected, as they were sisters. It doesn't make it hurt any less however.

"Hello, Aunt Eleanor," I force out, hugging her. "We should really get back to work," I say, not subtle. I don't want to deal with her right now, with Mom's death still so fresh.

Three hours later, we've selected six girls.

Mara July Willson, 21, 6, innkeeper, Sonage. Eira Aster Connors, 19, 5, musician, Hudson. Cassa Grace Stevenson, 20, 3, accountant, Zuni. All of them are in the Selection to appease to lower castes.

Lillian Joyce, 22, 2, Miss Universe, Waverly. She's in because of her looks, which I objected to. I offered her to join the Selection because she's been in a competition like this before and would offer some version of professionalism unlike the other girls, who have never been in this environment. I would be the same way.

Amorette Massiel Castello, eighteen, two, model, Columbia. In because of her family is very rich and influential. Also, she can handle the stress of the Selection better than others.

Adelaide Estelle Illea, eighteen, two, heiress, Angeles. She's in because of her family. The Illeas came to power in King Maxon's reign. He promoted them to twos and they've stayed the same caste ever since. Having Adelaide in the Selection will hopefully strengthen our ties to them. I've heard rumors they want to take over the kingdom. Rumors are rarely true, however.

**A/N Thanks for reading. As always, please review.**

**Also, thank you to all the users so far who have submitted characters.**

**-Elle**


	4. Announcement

**I do not own the Selection series. The SYOC is officially closed.**

"What's up, Illea?" Callie cheers. I am more than a little nervous. I am going to be announcing the Selected today.

Or, more accurately, Rosie is.

"Now, I know you are all waiting for the Selected to be announced!" Callie smiles. She wanted to wait until the end to announce the Selected, but my dad made her do it earlier in the Report. "Now, I am going to call up Princess Rosalie, who will be selecting the lucky girls!"

Rosie goes up to the stage, and stands next to the thirty-five glass balls filled with hundreds of thousands of names.

Really, how many girls signed up? There's so many names! So many girls!

Why would they want to marry me?

Unless they don't want to marry me. Maybe they just want the crown. Or popularity.

"Adelaide Estelle Illea, eighteen, caste two, Angeles" I hear Rosie say. If she's already at Angeles, that means I missed the Allens girl. Oops.

Although, maybe fading out wouldn't be such a bad idea.

I'll meet all the girls anyways. I don't to need to pay attention to this nonsense. It's just ridiculous. I know they've already decided who the girls will be. So why do this whole show? Ridiculous.

**Hi! I am so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! Also, sorry this chapter was so short! I've been really busy these last few weeks, but for the next few months I should be free! I'll try to get back into the swing of updating!**

**However, the next update might not be for awhile. For some reason, Google Docs is not working for me, and that is where I do my writing. I didn't think to upload the chapters before I published them. So now I might have to rewrite the first meetings. Yay. T_T**

**For those of you who still have reservations, please finish any forms you have due soon. I want to be able to preview the last few girls before I start the Selection.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Elle**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Selection Series. I am so so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I know I said I would update a lot this summer but there was so much drama and I had a lot to do, and it was just really stressful. I've been on a rollercoaster of emotions lately, but I am going to try and do my best to get back into the swing of writing. I'm so excited to be writing again, and this chapter will be short, but it's just to get me back into the swing of things.**

**Liam's POV**

I pace in my room, and Rosie sighs, annoyed.

"Look, you're going to have to face them eventually," she snarks. I glare at her.

"But there's so many of them! I don't know how to face them, I'm really stressed," I confess. Rosie's face softens slightly.

"Look, Liam, it'll be fine; now go out there and go meet those girls. One of them might be your future wife," she says seriously. I sigh and take a step out of my room, and straighten my suit.

Time to go meet everyone.

**Once again, so sorry! I'll try to write the first meetings shortly.**

**-Elle**


End file.
